Wayward Sword
by Flying.Penguin.97
Summary: Sequeal to Tainted Tale. With Ghirahim safley stowed in the heros sword Zelda, Link and an unwilling Ghirahim seek out the triforce to get rid of Deminse once and for all. But nothing is ever easy is it? Especially with these three. Please R&R! :
1. Chapter One

**Did you miss me? I missed you :P There is something unfufilling about not being able to check my emails everyday and see lovely reviews coming in from you guys so I though I would start Tainted Tales sequel sooned rather then later!**

**So welcome to Wayward sword! For any of you curious for what wayward means here is googles definition - ****Difficult to control or predict because of unusual or perverse behavior. So theres a little foreshadow for how this trio is going to get along :P**

**This is only a short chapter I know and not much plot breaking shizz goes down in it but I feel it gives a good feel to what this story will be like. Don't worry if you read it and find it a bit to soft for your torture loving tastes since there is still going to be drama (when is there not with these three :P) **

**And before I get eaten alive no I don't own anything to do with Zelda or Nintendo I just like to write about their genius :)**

**Please read and review with your critisims but mostly enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Link walked slowly over the grass, straining his eyes to tell apart which blades were actual grass and which blades were part of a kikwis camouflage. He had stepped on one a while back and the little creature had howled in a mixture of surprise and pain before running off.<p>

As much as he had felt guilty for doing so the main reason he was being so carful to avoid them was because their load howls attracted all sorts of monsters and right now he couldn't trust his sword to stay out of his own back yet alone be used to slice into the backs of monsters.

Ghirahim, who had been insistent on walking behind them instead of staying in the sword had been a constant source of panic for Link. Sure he was behaving, trailing on behind Zelda and himself but now and then when Link would glance back to see if he was up to no good he would shoot the hero one of his blood chilling smiles and Link would hesitantly freeze before leaping forward a step away from him.

He wouldn't try anything, well not anything lethal since he couldn't touch Links sword without shrinking back into it, but that didn't stop Link from thinking he was going to drop kick him from behind and blame the closest tree. The feeling would be so overwhelming at times that Link would stop to let the demon pass him. But he never did so all he was doing was getting them further away from Zelda. So far that they couldn't actually see her anymore, but they could still hear her footsteps so she couldn't be far.

"I found one!" Zelda chimed just as a glowing orange shone from behind the pair as the current waited to carry them back up to the sky. Link tried to turn around so it looked like they had been going the right way but Zelda caught him out and rolled her eyes. Link felt Ghirahims presence go back into the sword with a bit more force then needed. Link pulled out the sail cloth, handing a corner to Zelda as he grabbed the other corner for himself.

Zelda smiled at him as he did so and she looked like she was about to say something before she frowned "You got blood on it?" she questioned in such a high pitch that he couldn't decide whether she was annoyed or disgusted. Most likely both. Link grimaced as he felt the sword on his back shake from the laughter of the demon within. He wanted to defend himself by saying it had actually been Ghirahims fault but decided she probably didn't want to hear that grisly tale.

"Well in all fairness white probably wasn't the best color to choose." Zelda gave a small sigh but she wasn't annoyed as he could see her lips curl into a smile. "If I had known that I would get kidnapped by demons I would of made you something far more useful then a piece of braided cloth.`

Link laughed as they placed the cloth over the current and rose quickly into the sky. "If your beating yourself over not making me a sword and shield don't bother, I don't think they could of taken me back and forth between here and the sky. "

She laughed as they broke the cloud barrier and the two separated, whistling to call their loft wings before carrying on their conversation- well trying to before Ghirahim interrupted, his spirit hovering effortlessly between the two birds as he squished the two teens head together in a hug that was far to forceful to be friendly.

"If she won't beat herself up I will, it would of been a lot easier to get to her if you were stranded in that forest." The demon drawled with a sly grin on his face as he rustled up the boys hair to show that was who he was talking to- as if it wasn't obvious enough. Link swatted at him but he just laughed and disappeared to sit behind Zelda on her loftwing.

Zelda sighed and rubbed her neck as she sat straight on her bird again. "Ghirahim go back to your sword." Ghirahim scoffed as he leant back and examined his hand in boredom. "Who are you? My mother? You sound like your telling a child to go back to his room."

"That's because I am." She said as she turned and narrowed her eyes at him. Ghirahim rolled his eyes at her before grinning for some reason that was beyond her. She pointed her finger at him and opened her mouth to talk before Link interrupted her. "um, Zelda..." Zelda snapped her head at him with her finger still pointed at Ghirahim before shouting "What!"

The boy didn't have time to warn her and just grimaced as her and her loftwing flew straight into one of the floating rocks around Skyloft. Ghirahims laugh echoed behind him as his loft wing carried on with speed towards Skyloft. He was about to turn around to help her before he felt the demon slap his hand and sit in front of him. Link was about to argue with the demon but he just brought up his hand and waved him off.

It was like he had a sixth sense...

"Let her catch up, shes quite capable of doing so." Link narrowed his eyes at the back of his head and the demon laughed. "You can stare holes into my head all night it's not like I have anything useful in there." Link could only agree with him as he saw Zelda speed up behind them. She went to glare at Link before seeing who was steering and her face softened. Link grinned and jumped over onto her bird and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I got hijacked."

She laughed "By your own sword, by the goddess how did you not get turned into monster chow down there."

He playfully hit her arm as he laughed. "Hey you, don't use your own name in vain." She laughed with him just as they heard Ghirahim make a sound of disgust.

"You humans and your affection sicken me, here take back your bird before you make me puke." Zelda turned her head back to look at Link and the same idea passed between them silently, causing them both to grin. "N'aww is big bad Ghirahim afraid of friendship." Zelda teased and the demon groaned.

"Maybe I should of just gone back in the sword when you told me to."

Zelda laughed as Link grinned and hopped back over to control his bird.

"Well let this be a lesson to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh It's nice to write all this light hearted stuff for a change, but don't you worry your pretty little heads off it you don't want plain up fluff, I am far to evil to write a plain fluff filled story.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the quick read. Can't wait to see the reviews from your friendly faces.**

**- Nicolette out!**


	2. Chapter Two

**I have had this story up for a day and you have already graced me with seven reviews :D I love you guys! Do you know how awesome you are for reviewing so fast? I literally got my first review 15 minutes after I had posted the story!**

**Big Thanks to OhMyGeePinkSucksAss, Dark Link, increak96, Princess-of-Your-Doom95, Roowbin, ButterflyBabyBlue and WolfRunner326 who reviewed! :D**

**Sorry for confuzziling you Roowbin, but Ghirahims a slipperly little fello, he can go all over the place! :)**

**I would also like to thank ChinoKitty, IceBlade09, Farli30519 and sapphireredverne. Who didn't review but either favourited or alerted this story :)**

**You rock, all of you, So I hope I can provide you another enjoyable this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ghirahim rested against the wooden desk, going through Links belongings as he waited for the boy to wake up. He didn't own anything that interesting. It was mostly cloths and books that covered the wardrobes wooden shelves, with the exception of a tooth brush and a small loft wing shaped teddy. The demon raised his eyebrows as he turned to the sleeping boy.<p>

A teddy? At his age...oh he wouldn't let him forget about that. Pulling it off the shelf it stood on he closed the wardrobe door and turned to the boy, throwing the small toy directly at his head. He jumped under the covers, falling off the bed and dragging the blanket with him. Ghirahim smirked as he popped his head up and glared at the demon with squinted eyes. "That's it, I'm going to start putting you in the goddess statue at night."

Ghirahim rolled his eyes and leant back against the desk before motioning his head to the window. "It's the morning and if I remember correctly you said you would meet Zelda and her dad at the goddess statue." Link shielded his eyes with his hands and looked at the window, realizing that it was actually the morning. He shouldn't really of had to look since he could feel the suns warmth on his skin but if he had to decide between mistrusting his senses and mistrusting Ghirahim then Ghirahim would win every time.

His senses hadn't exactly tried to kill him after all.

But Ghirahim had been right, it was the morning and he was late.

Link scrambled from the covers, kicking them under the bed as he raced to the door. He randomly shook his hair and straightened down his cloths rushing out the door without a single glance in the mirror. Ghirahim stared bemused at the spot he had been literally ten seconds before, not even getting the chance to stand straight before Link popped his head around the corner. "Don't go through my stuff again." He deadpanned, throwing the loft wing teddy at the demon before leaving for good.

The toy hit him on the forehead before falling to the floor and rolling onto its side, its black bead of an eye staring up at him. The demon scoffed. "Don't look at me like that your the one who hit me."

...

Zelda watched as Links head bobbed in the distance, his body coming into view as he ran up the path to the statue, dust twirling behind him. He looked the same as always, hair ruffled, cloths worked in and his eyes sparkled with the same panic they would get every morning at being late. She laughed, she was well past the phase of caring if he was late anymore and so was her dad... but he didn't need to know that.

He skidded to a stop a metre away from them, holding a hand to his knee as he caught his breath. "Sorry I'm late-" He was about to give an explanation before Gaepora cut him off. "There is no need for an explanation Link, I might ask for one if you were early or on time but your not."

Link nodded, not too sure if being expected late was a good thing. "Has Zelda told you?" He asked.

"About the triforce?" The old man asked, his forehead wrinkling into a frown. "Yes, I admit I had expected you to take care of this imprisoned beast before you returned with Zelda but I heard that your fate didn't play out like predicted..."

The elder looked at him with a mixture of anger and disappointment and Link staggered back with shock. Never had Gaepora looked at him like that... he had always treated him like his son, but I guess the fact he had tried to kill his daughter, whether willingly or not warranted it.

"Dad!" Zelda snapped "That wasn't his fault and you know it." Gaepora sighed and looked off into the distance before mumbling.

"Your right, I apologize Link."

Zelda looked back to Link now she was happy with her fathers behavior and explained "I hadn't known how to find the triforce but my dad does, their is a trial gate here on Skyloft and it can give you the item you need to lead you to the triforce." She beamed and Link smiled. It seemed easy enough.

"Yes but we don't know where this trial gate is." Gaepora interrupted. "You'll need to learn the song of the hero from the four dragons of the land to find it, there is one in each major part of the surface, at the volcano, in the dessert, and among the forest, the last- Levias is up here in the sky."

Zelda turned to Link when he was finished. "The other three are easy enough to find but Levias will be difficult, he isn't ...himself, he stays in that constant storm to the north and attacks anyone who gets too close."

Link frowned. This wasn't going to be easy after all... but nothing he did ever was so no harm done. "And here I thought the hard part of this was over." Zelda smiled at him but Gaepora frowned lightly and cleared his throat. "If you have any questions I'm sure Zelda can answer them, I have told her everything since she will be accompanying you."

Links eyes widened and he blurted out "Why?" Just as the head master turned to leave.

"I don't like it anymore then you do Link, but you need someone to help you with the heroes song and I heard Fi is ... no longer available."Link was about to say that he had Ghirahim for that but it was as if Zelda had read his mind and she pulled on his arm, shaking her head as her father walked away.

"You didn't tell him Ghirahims here?" He whispered at her as her father disappeared from view.

"Why would I?" She questioned, "I'm not letting you do this alone again and if I told him about Ghirahim he would never let me go!" Link shrugged away from her grip and was about to argue back before he was interrupted by the devil himself.

"Ooh running off with me without your fathers permission? Sounds like the start of some bad romance story." Zeldas cheeks went pink at Ghirahims arriving statement and Link turned to stare at the demon with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Oh don't look at me like that boy I wouldn't dream of stealing your girlfriend."

With that the boy turned pink as well and the girls cheeks darkened even more before they shouted "I'm not his girlfriend." and "She's not my girlfriend." in unison.

The demon laughed at the display, glad to of found something else to torment them about for the trip before he remembered what he had come here to say.

"I just came here to tell you that the water dragon wont be co-operating either, she refused to help me capture the boy so I put her under the control of a parasite, thats probably whats wrong with Levias to."

The two stared at him with widened eyes before stuttering out "You did what!"

The demon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, he knew he shouldn't of told them, it would of been far better to watch them discover it themselves, but he had decided if they got killed in the surprise attack then he would miss out on weeks of teasing the two.

"Don't try and pretend you didn't understand, I can see the ears on your heads, they're too pointy to hide I'm afraid." Zelda sighed but Link simply shook his head.

"You never stop being trouble." the boy mumbled before passing him, and Zelda followed closly behind for fear of being embarrassed again.

* * *

><p><strong>So the adventure begins! I for one can't wait to start writing the next chapter! Writing the banter between these three is so fun! And I hope it's giving you a good laugh!<strong>

**Please review with any critisms you have and give me your thoughts on this chapter :) I think all of you who read Tainted Tale know how much I respond to your reviews after all considering I put most suggestions you had into the story itself :)**

**- Nicolette out!**


	3. Chapter Three

**14 reviews! 14 :D That's double the reviews I got last chapter! *mushes everyone in a great big hug* I love you guys! Now I better let you go so you can breathe and all...**

**Big thanks to Breaking-Benjamin-rules (always nice to see new reviewers :D), OhMyGeePinkSucksAss, Roowbin, MasterIcePhoenix (Again, I love seeing new reviewers!), WolfenAmphithere (did I mention my love for new reviewers yet?), OrangeDragonofDusk (new reviewer! Yay!), Dark Link, Shatteredsaphire, goddessharp (thanks for reading the prequel! Yay for another new reviewer!), increak96, Midnight Sound (*opens arms for new reviewer hugs*), Princess-of-Your-Doom95, ButterflyBabyBlue and sapphireredverne (new reviewer... I know I'm repeating myself but I want to acknowledge all of you!)**

**Yeah you figured out that I love new reviewers yet xD, but don't be disheartened my faithful reviewers! You have a special place in my heart and you bring me great joy when you review because we have known each other for so long! :)**

**Now Roowbin asked why Ghirahim doesn't have to stay near the sword and the answer is... he does :P Just like Fi he can't wonder to far off (but I figured since Fi could reach the academy while the sword was in the statue at the start of the game then Ghirahim can reach the statue when the sword is at the academy)**

**As for your other two questions ... all in good time :D**

**And don't worry I listen to all suggestions! *cough* increak *cough* and if you don't see them happen in the next chapter they certainly will happen soon after!**

**Now I think I have rambled long enough! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Pumpkin soup? Pumpkin Soup! How does a dragon get a taste for pumpkin soup? How would they even make it?"<p>

Ghirahim hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation that he had supposedly been having with the two children. They talked way too much, and half of the time they didn't really make any sense to Ghirahim with their noble ways of doing things, but the sudden outburst had been enough to bring him back into the conversation at just the right time to hear the boy say something that made sense.

How did the dragon get a taste for pumpkin soup?

"Why does a duck like bread?" Zelda replied "You offer something to someone and if they like it they'll keep taking it, Levias likes pumpkin soup so we offer him a huge bowl every year in appreciation for keeping the sky safe." Zelda explained, a ghost of a smile on her lips at Links confused expression.

"What you should be asking is why would someone give a dragon soup in the first place?"

Link sat back on his loft wing and ran a hand threw the hair that peeped out from his hat and sighed. "Why would anyone buy pumpkin soups in the first place, that stuff is horrible." Link moaned, poking a tongue out at the thought.

"Put your tongue back in, your mouth will get filled with insects if you don't close it soon." Link smirked and poked his tongue at her but she simply rolled her eyes as he started choking and swerved off to the left.

Ghirahim sat up to keep himself on the bird before glaring at the back of Links head, the hero hunched over and coughed as his bird shrieked for proper direction as it avoided hitting a chunk of rock. He joined Zelda in rolling his eyes before reaching out to catch a pouch that was rolling off the birds back.

He leant back and caught the thing with ease, raising an eyebrow slightly at the weight of it. He glanced at Link who hadn't the faintest idea what the demon was doing behind his back before looking back to the pouch. Pulling on the string to open it he placed his hand inside and pulled out the closest object inside, a red jewel.

He smiled at it immediately, emptying the rest of the pouch between his knees. All sorts of diamond shaped jewels fell out, most of them were green or blue but there were a few red ones as well as a single silver jewel. He searched among them for a second silver one and pouted when he realized it was unique.

A pair of silver earrings would of been an excellent addition to his wardrobe but with only one being the color he wanted he decided he would settle for red. He was about to remove the clear diamond earring when Links ears twitched at the sound of rustling rupees. He turned and almost crashed his bird again as he lunged for his money.

"Hey I need those!" Ghirahim smirked and raised the red jewels just out of reach before clicking the fingers of his free hand and transporting them to his place in the sword.

"Oh please what need could you possibly have for all these diamonds." Link grumbled under his breath as he snatched back his wallet and the remainder of his money.

"They aren't just some pretty looking diamonds, they are rupees, we use them to pay for stuff, and you just stole 100 rupees worth." He moaned. Ghirahim grinned and clicked his fingers again, the rupees appearing at the end of little silver bands that hung from the demons ears.

Link blinked at him in shock before shaking his head. "Ghirahim, they are NOT earrings."

"Oh but they make me look so pretty." He drawled, rising to his feet before hoping over to Zeldas bird just as Link moved to snatch them back. Zelda jumped as he sat down next to her and placed a hand around her shoulders, tensing ever so slightly as she turned to glare at him.

"Go on my girl, I'm sure you can appreciate how pretty I look in them and get Link here to change his mind." Zelda stared at him before blushing and shrugging off his shoulder.

"Ghirahim I'm not giving you a complement that would just be weird!" She shouted in an higher pitch then usual and Ghirahim laughed at her.

"See that proves it, I DO look good in them." Link face palmed and Zelda shifted away from Ghirahim ever so slightly as she brought her bird around to circle the small rainbow that arched over the small island they would attract Levias to. Link followed suit before sighing and turning back to the demon.

"You know what forget the rupees for a second, I just need you to get that pumpkin soup out of where even you click these types of things to." Ghirahim sighed and stood from where he had been sitting, choosing to hover between the two birds, a newly found skill that he had found himself able to do after being linked to Links sword...

Linked... Link, oh he would have to think of a pun for that later.

"I'll give you the pumpkin soup after you agree to let me keep these earrings."

"Rupees, they're rupees, NOT earrings and I'm not letting you keep them."

Ghirahim leant back and sat in mid air, examining the back of his hand in mock boredom.

"Well then I guess we can just wait here until Levias comes along to eat the pair of you."

Zelda and Link locked gazes and their eyes widened as some silent conversation passed between them. If only there was a way for him to capture the image... he could use it as bribery by pretending they had been staring deeply into each other eyes... or something equally as soppy. Hylians were terrible when it came to corny romances after all.

In the end Link sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine you can keep them, but don't blame me when everyone gives you weird glances for having money hanging out your ears."

The demon clicked his fingers as his sign of thanks and the giant container of pumpkin soup fell gently down onto the surface of the island, warm steam still came off of it and it carried the scent of the soup with it quickly to the other islands in the thunder head.

Mere seconds passed before a shriek erupted in the distance, a giant silhouette moved in the distance, darkening the clouds as it approached. Links face hardened at the sight as he prepared for the conflict that made its way over to him, the courage on his face never faltering as the giant head reared into view, snapping at the tail of his loft wing.

Links loftwing dove off to the left and Zeldas dove to the right as the long fin like arms of the creature widened out to strike them. His long body passed between the gap they left, its dark grey skin riddled with craters that the parasites tentacles pushed out of. It had obviously been there a while for it to gain this sort of control. The one Ghirahim had placed in Farore had weak enough not to show.

All though if he continued to leave it there it would grow to the level this one had. "Link! We can't just circle around him, your going to need to get onto his back so you can get to the parasite!"

Link glanced over to Zelda and nodded, grabbing the sheath of the master sword and pulling it free before jumping from his loft wing. Ghirahim felt the pull of the sword hit him as Link gripped the handle and he had little to no choice but to dive into the sword. It needed him after all so it could work at it's prime.

"Ghirahim, you know about parasites right? Got any advice?" Link called as the red tentacles pushed out of the craters in Levias's skin. The demon shrugged his shoulders inside the sword. "No, not really, I would tell you not to get eaten but I assume you have the basic survival skills to know that much already."

Link mumbled under his breath, shouting slightly as he jumped and rolled to avoid a tentacle that had attempted to wrap around his legs. "You know Fi may of been annoying but she knew a lot more then you." Ghirahim laughed and relaxed inside his place of the sword.

"Oh please, trying to get you killed is part of my charm."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm :L I have a feeling this isn't as humorous as the other two chapters... I can never tell when I'm being funny on here. Normally I just say something and I'll know if it's funny if someone laughs at me, but since I never try to be funny I don't really know how to tell on here...<strong>

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D Please leave a review with all your critisism and recommendations and I will get round to them ... (speaking of which I have been meaning to go back and edit Tainted Tale)**

**-Toodle Pip! (And before you ask, no us English people don't really say this, I'm just being random :P)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Ha I originally planned to skip the fight but since so many of you were looking forward to the action I thought sod it! I'll include it :) I have also noted down all other suggestions I received *cough* OhMyGeePinkSucksAss *cough* And am SO going to use them later on.**

**Now I hope you enjoy this chapter, Sorry if it's not as humorous as the other two, I'm currently juggling writing with looking after my two younger sibling and I'm not as random when stressed.**

**As always big thanks to my reviewers Eyalane (wondering when you would pop up :D), Maannga, OrangeDragonfDusk, OhMyGeePinkSucksAss, Dark Link, zp8m, WolfenAmphithere, MasterIcePhoenix, Breaking-Benjamin-rules, Roowbin, WolfRunner326, ButterflyBabyBlue and increak96 for another 13 reviews! **

**13! WOW! :D **

**So enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Green blood was splattered along the back of the dragon, sliding around on the smooth surface of its skin as it turned, clumping the blood patches together as they hit one another. It wasn't very pleasant- the slime like blood- but Link had no way of avoiding it as he slashed the multiple tentacles down one after another.<p>

But it seemed to be having no effect, for every tentacle he chopped, two seemed to replace it and he was quickly getting overwhelmed. Ghirahim was not being even remotely helpful in the matter. He was talking alright- the demon never shut up- but it wasn't about the battle...

No. He was musing about how the red tentacles and green blood clashed together terribly.

"Ghirahim its blood is not going to change color because you don't like it's color scheme." Link gritted out as he kept a tentacle back with his sword, grunting with effort as he flung it away in two separate parts.

Ghirahim flipped out next to him, waving his bangs out of his eyes as he turned to give Link the most casual glance he could possibly have whilst surrounded by tentacles on a dragon that was a good thousand feet above the ground. "You want my advice?" He mocked as Link staggered back, holding another tentacle back with his sword.

He didn't wait for Link to answer as he motioned his head behind the boy. "There is a tentacle behind you."

Link's eyes widened and he sliced the tentacle he was currently blocking in half before leaping back. "How close."

Ghirahim smirked as the spotted tendril circled around the boys waist and hoisted him into the air. "Very."

Link thrashed in the tentacles grip, glancing down as he felt it descend. His heart froze in his chest as he saw the dark depth of one of the dragons craters coming into view at great speed and shouted out a string of curses before disappearing inside it. Ghirahim raised an eyebrow at the shouts coming from below, going over to look for himself as a high pitched screech erupted inside the dragon.

The whole back of the whale erupted open as a giant eye emerged, retching from side to side in pain. The young Hylian shouted as he was dragged around with it, the sword he had embedded in its pupil leaving him no other choice in the matter. He slid down the helm of his sword, as he was whipped violently to the right. His hat catapulted off the side of the dragon and he nearly followed suit before he gripped back onto the sword and pushed it in deeper to the giant eye.

It finally crumbled, the long stalk it had been on folding in on itself and blackening before shattering into ash. Link landed on his back, the wind knocked out of him, and he stared wide eyed at the sky as he tried to regain his breath. Ghirahim peered down at the youths face, smiling slyly at his expression.

"That went well."

He swung his sword weakly at Ghirahim and he laughed, catching it between his two fingers and disappearing inside. The sword fell to the floor next to Link and he turned to glare at it, panting out "I- Hate- you" as the spirit inside laughed.

"Love you to, but don't tell Zelda, I think she is the jealous type."

Link raised a fist to hit him with before realizing he didn't actually have anything to hit right now. He glanced at his arm, the red circles on the tentacles the parasite had gripped him with bleeding greatly and he glanced down at his tunic in horror to see blood seeping through in red circles on his his waist to.

A clear liquid that wasn't his blood ran from his wounds and he raised an eyebrow. "Ghirahim do parasites use poison."

The demon stopped his laughter, flipping back out from the blade to look at him curiously. "Why?"

He didn't have time to respond before Zelda ran over, kneeling down beside him with worry plastered over her face. "By the goddess, Link what have you done?"

"I didn't do it." He moaned as he sat up, pulling down his sleeve to hide his cuts. "Besides they aren't deep, I'll just drink a little of my red potion and they will heal over soon enough." She shook her head but didn't say anything as she grabbed a potion from her pouch and handed it to him.

He sipped at it lightly before glancing around at the lightening layers of cloud around them. "Guys..." He drawled just as the dragon opened his eyes, curling his body as if he was awakening from sleep before turning his head to face the three. Well Two, Ghirahim had very wisely flipped back into the master sword.

He grinned at them as he turned back round to the island they had placed his pumpkin soup offering. "Ah, was it you who brought me my pumpkin soup?"

He looked back at them after smelling it briefly. "Then I must apologize, I was not myself earlier, but I can tell you haven't come here to simply give me soup." His wise eyes narrowed at Zeldas kneeled form "You wouldn't need the goddess for such a task."

She blushed ever so slightly, helping Link to stand before she replied. "You guess right Levias, we are actually here for your part of the song of the hero." She replied, and Link could tell she wasn't speaking as Zelda, but as the goddess.

"I thought as much." He bellowed, the skin they stood on vibrating as his voice box rumbled beneath it. He turned his gaze to Link "I take it you are Hylias chosen hero." Link looked over to Zelda and smiled, nodding as he stepped forward.

"Then come boy, I have much to teach you." The Dragon turned his head back as Link walked up to the dragons head and with his gaze no longer on his back Ghirahim reemerged from the sword that was still on the floor.

"I'll give you one of these earrings if you don't tell him his hat is gone." Zelda turned to the spirit demon who was glancing down at her and she blinked in surprise before narrowing her eyes at him. "Why would you give it to me?"

He shrugged, "Link seemed to think they were valuable, I assumed you would to." He stopped before smiled again. "Besides I can live with one earring if I can watch him freak out over losing his hat." Zelda looked like she was about to snap at him before her expression softened and she looked at Link as he strummed away at his golden harp, mimicking the tune the dragon was singing.

"Deal." She said, holding out her hand for the 50 rupees, sliding it into her purse just as Link turned around and headed back to them. "Alright so which dragon should be go to next." He grinned, the music session putting him in a much lighter mood.

"I suggest you go back to Skyloft and change your cloths." Zelda demanded more then suggested and Link pulled a face, glancing down at his blood stained cloths before smoothing them down- as if he thought that would make him look more presentable.

"Come on, you know we don't have much time to waste." He argued but Zelda simply shook her head and shuffled him over to the edge. Link went wide eyed as he tried to shuffle away from her, glancing at Ghirahim in once last attempt to change her mind.

"Come on Ghirahim you'll agree with me right?"

Ghirahim glanced at the boy, his red blood staining the green fabric of his tunic and he wrinkled his nose in distaste. If he had been wearing any other color he wouldn't of cared less whether he changed or not, but this was green, and his blood was red.

"I agree with Zelda actually, you know how much I hate red and green together." Link pulled a bemused expression, trying to wriggle out of Zeldas hold just as they reached the edge.

"Wait!" He called just as she pushed him off the edge, turning back to smile at Ghirahim before jumping off herself.

She was starting to warm up to him... now that wasn't very good

* * *

><p>.<p>

**You heard the man, being liked is not what he is going for, so what does that mean ? doing something evil or course :D Now what might that be? :P**

***Whistles* ...I'm so evil!**

**I LOVE IT **

**- Nicolette Out!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Hello my wonderful minions! I can call you minions right? I have always wanted minions :D Don't worry I wouldn't make you do anything too embarrassing!**

**Alright so first off I want to say a huge thanks to Roowbin, OrangeDragonofDusk, OhMyGeePinkSucksAss, Princess-of-Your-Doom, Breaking-Benjamin-rules, WolfRunner326, Dark Link, Eyalane, MasterIcePhoenix, ButterflyBabyBlue and increak96! Since you all rock!**

**And secondly I want to leave a few comments for all of you since It would take way to long to PM you on my iPod xD**

**increak96- All I will say to that is ;)**

**ButterflyBabyBlue- GhiraLink FTW! I just don't have the balls to write any xD**

**MasterIcePhoenix- Gah! I loved your review! But me in grin mode! Someone give this girl a cookie!**

**Eyalane- Thank you so much for reassuring me that they are in character! I kind of have and OCD for it :P**

**Dark Link- Thank you! I'm feeling the love :3**

**WolfRunner326- hehehe evil thoughts**

**Breaking-Benjamin-rules/ Princess-of-Your-Doom95- He will freak the freak out of course! Right Princess ;) And yeah I guess she could make another Fi, but it wouldn't be the same Fi we all know and ... ur should I use the word love ? :P**

**OhMyGeePinkSucksAss- I can take a hint, surprise for you next chapter ;)**

**OrangeDragonofDusk- Thank you! I can never tell when I'm making them funny, I mean I can make myself laugh but I laugh at everything! :P**

**Roowbin- Well we will meet the dragons of course! Am I sticking to the plot though? Pfft no, I'd get way to bored. Just you wait and see, I have one heck of a plot twist planned for chapter 7/8 :D**

* * *

><p>His cuts had healed.<p>

Link had noticed it as soon as he had put his fresh tunic on. They had just scabbed over as if they were noting more then thorn pricks, leaving him with no pain other then a slight dizziness. But he wasn't complaining. It helped a lot when it came to washing his wounds, since he no longer had to worry about opening them up again when he wiped away the blood.

He was in no hurry though, so he still washed them slowly to be safe, rushing wouldn't let them leave any faster after all, since whilst he was here Zelda was taking the opportunity to gather her things and he would just end up waiting for her if he hurried.

She said she needed to go to the bazaar and grab supplies, most likely potions and arrows for the bow he had let her borrow. (And by 'let her borrow' he meant 'tried to stop her from stealing'.)

He shouldn't really complain though, she was a good shot, she had proved that as soon as they had touched down at Skyloft when she fired an arrow at the bell that dangled from Beetles airshop before going up there with a rather smug look on her face.

He had no idea where her archery skills had come from but he wasn't about to turn down her help. She was the goddess after all, she could handle herself, and she could also give him one hell of a talking to if he refused.

In fact her archery skills had probably come from her new memories, either that or Impa had taught her.

Impa.

He cut of his train of thought there. Impa was not someone he wanted to think about right now. In fact, glancing down at the small purple hazed scar on his chest he doubted she would be someone he would want to think about ever. He knew he couldn't exactly blame himself for what happened to her but that didn't stop him, he had know that crystal would mess with his head and yet he had still believed what he was thinking had been his thoughts.

Glancing away from the mark he locked at his new injuries. He highly doubted they would scar, he would probably have the scabs for a few days and then they would leave him with his newly healed skin. But he wasn't concerned about scars. No, these scabs concerned him because they had the same purple haze as his scar.

He had no idea if they were linked, he wouldn't know how to link that crystal in his chest to his oddly colored scabs even if he tired but he still didn't like the feeling it gave him. If there was the odd chance that somehow the crystal had left its essence in his skin... he just didn't know what he would do.

He guessed he would just have to be alert, second guess every thought that passed threw his head until he was sure there was no link. A knock at the door pulled his attention away from his skin and he hastily pulled down his sleeve, standing up at a relaxed pace so he wouldn't make himself any dizzier as he opened his door.

Zelda stood there beaming at him, her long blond hair was plaited back out of her face and she had a leather satchel around one shoulder, with a leather quiver around the other, supporting the bow that she had fastened to her back. She held a small cloth out to him and he looked at it puzzling before realizing what it was.

"My sail cloth!" Link grabbed it immediately, shaking it out to its full size as he admired it. She had cleaned it for him, restitching faded parts of the design and sowing in new patches where the blood stains had been.

"Well you couldn't use it to take you safely back and forth in the state it was in so I fixed it for you." She smiled and motioned to her satchel. "I also have my own, Dad said I could have the real thing, the one I imitated yours on."

Link pulled her into a hug, careful not to mess up the plait that cascaded down her back before he pulled away.

"So I take it we are fit to go." He asked and Zeldas eyes narrowed and she half turned away from him, glancing up the stairs that lead to the girls bedrooms.

"Well..., I think Ghirahim has a small issue." She admitted, turning to shoot him an apologetic look. He raised his eyebrow at her before his eyes widened in realization.

"What did you do to him." Link could tell he had hit the nail on the head as her expression narrowed again and she scrunched up her lip.

"Nothing too major, I didn't make him change his outfit if that's what you mean, the crazy demon probably wouldn't of listened to me if I had." Link glanced up the stairs in the general direction of Zeldas room before shaking his head and going up them.

"Well if that's the case tell him to stop over reacting and get down here, unless he wants his old master to return and I don't know ... eat him for failing to bring him back." Link couldn't really imagine what else that imprisoned monster was capable of other then eating, he was basically a giant walking mouth after all.

Zelda bit her lip and followed Link up the stairs, passing him on the hallway to open her room. "Ghirahim we need to-"

"I'm not leaving until you fix my hair!" The demon roared, staring at the mirror as he tried to untwist the complicated mess she had pulled his hair into, trying and failing to find the clips she had used to put it in place.

"WHY I LET YOU TALK ME INTO THIS IS BEYOND ME!" He shouted, desperately trying to free his hair from this weird plait/bun combo she had rolled it in. She winced as he pulled a clip free and released his fringe before going back to searching for more.

Link who had been silent since Zelda had opened the door turned to Zelda in shock. "You plaited his hair."

She looked up at him before shrugging her shoulders, "I figured he could help up fight if he could see what he was doing."

Link looked between the two before he grinned and started laughing. "He can see what hes doing just fine." He remembered, almost morbidly as he thought back to their fights. "But this is just so priceless."

Ghirahim growled at the boy as he yanked free another clip, freeing the majority of his hair.

"You think this is funny!" He pulled the last clip free and swished his hair back into place before pointing his finger at Link. "How would you like it if she did this to you."

Link merely grinned at the demon before pushing himself off the door frame he had been resting on.

"There is a reason I keep my hair short, girls do the strangest things to long hair."

"Hello girl right here!" Zelda exclaimed, rested her hand on her hips as she to pointed her finger at Link. "And it's not strange, it's pretty." She argued, flipping her hair as she huffed and left the room.

Link turned back to Ghirahim who was giving Zelda the oddest expression. "Pretty, I call it painful." He muttered as he turned back to the mirror before grinning at his fixed hair.

"Besides, I don't go for pretty, I go for fabulous!" Link face palmed as Ghirahim walked past him and out of the girls room, reaching out to grab Links shoulder and drag him off with him.

* * *

><p><strong>FABULOUS! <strong>

**Ok so this chapter is not that funny, when I wrote this one I was going for more of a serious approach to introduce parts of the plot so sorry for the lack of humor (I know I'm disapointed with this chapter to, but I have been fussing over ti for two days now and if I don't post it now I never will)!**

**I do however promise that there will be humor in tomorrows chapter! (Or Fridays chapter, you know how 1-2 day updates can be!)**

**Please R&R!**

**-Nicolette Out!**


	6. Authors Note! VERY IMPORTANT!

Nicolette here! I bet many of you have given up waiting for me to update and to be honest I had too, but I'm back and ready to get writing.

I will not be starting to update this story straight again however, as I would like time to go back and review Tainted Tale to correct spelling, grammar and to get a feel for the story again, Once I have done this I will start updating again but fear not!

In the mean time I will be updating a new Dark Link x Link story set in Skyward Sword called Blood and Shadows, which I will be continuing from my other account DarkLilli96, the first four chapters are already up over there but I will probably take them down soon.

By the time you're reading this I will most likely of already put up the first chapter for Blood and Shadows so go click on my profile to read it if you're interested!

- Nicolette out xx


End file.
